1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multiple-stage positioner, more particularly to a multiple-stage positioner for a sofa-bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Convertible furniture, such as sofa-bed, can serve as a sofa or as a bed, and is thus capable of making efficient use of available space. It is particularly suited for rooms having limited spaces. A conventional sofa-bed normally includes a seat frame, a back frame connected pivotally to the seat frame, and a positioner that allows the back frame to be turnable relative to the seat frame. However, most of the positioners used in the conventional sofa-beds are normally disadvantageous in that they only allow the back frame to be positioned at an inclined position about the seat frame when the sofa-bed is converted from bed to sofa, and thus lack flexibility to permit the back frame to be positioned at different inclined positions.